Toute une vie pour te faire chier !
by Black666
Summary: Suite de Triangle Amoureux. Cela fait cinq ans que les jumeaux et Hermione ont quitté Poudlard et laissé derrière eux ce qui leur était arrivé. Mais pour combien de temps, là est la question. Sérieusement, grandir, ne serait-ce pas un peu trop leur demander ?


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Je l'avais promis, et même s'il m'a fallu trois ans pour m'y mettre, je peux déclarer officiellement que la suite de Triangle Amoureux débute !_

_C'est un tout petit prologue de rien du tout, le premier chapitre devrait arriver courant septembre. Il faut avant tout que j'écrive la suite de « La garce d'à côté et le crétin d'en face », un petit Sirius/Hermione que je vous encourage naturellement à aller lire. _

_C'est un résumé en gros, du tome précédent. Mais ça s'est joué aux souvenirs, hein, parce que sérieux, à part les derniers chapitres, j'ai pas pu lire. J'avais trop honte, mon style d'il y a six ans me paraissait insupportable. J'ai changé, ma manière d'écrire a changé, alors même si c'est une suite, je pense que ça va avoir une gueule complètement différente. _

_M'attaquer à deux fics en même temps est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait, et ça m'effraie un peu, vu le temps que je mets à publier mes chapitres. Mais bon..._

_Cette fic comptera à peu près autant de chapitres que le premier tome, et je vous l'annonce en exclusivité, cette saga est une trilogie, il y aura donc une troisième partie. Le titre et ce que je vais y mettre ? Aucune idée._

_Je termine enfin par vous dire que j'ai une page facebook à mon nom, Black666, où vous pourrez suivre mes actualités feufeu et aussi, pourquoi pas, lire des textes originaux. _

_Sur ce,bonne lecture !_

* * *

_S_ilence, dans la salle... Silence... SILENCE !

Ah, c'est mieux.

Tout le monde est là ? Bien, nous pouvons commencer.

Pas besoin de me présenter n'est-ce pas ? Vous me connaissez tous, Vodka, lapin de son état, mauve qui plus est, qui a joué un rôle décisif dans le premier volet de cette histoire, en tant qu'oreille attentive aux confessions alcooliques de Fred Weasley.

Je vois bien que j'ai marqué vos mémoires, alors poursuivons. Je me dois de vous faire un résumé de l'épisode précédent, pour les distraits qui n'avaient pas tout suivi. Les jumeaux voulaient Hermione dans leur boutique, pour la forcer à accepter, ils lui ont lancé trois défis, tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Le dernier, qui a tout fait changé, consistait en la formation d'un trouple. Mais le temps passant, les sentiments ont évolué entre Fred et Hermione. Sauf que ce sont deux incapables. Après qu'il ait failli mourir, qu'elle se soit tapé pas mal d'élèves, qu'il ait mis un de ses professeurs enceinte, qu'elle se soit fâchée avec son meilleur ami, qu'il ait développé un profond amour pour l'alcool, ils se sont finalement rendus compte qu'ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre et ils se sont mis ensemble avant de voler vers l'inconnu de leur avenir. Vous vous en doutez, le niveau de décibels au château a du coup drastiquement diminué.

Il me faut à présent vous conter, succinctement, la suite. Cinq ans se sont écoulés depuis que les héros ont quitté Poudlard. Ils ont comme prévu ouvert leur boutique -je le sais, j'y étais-, et de ce que j'ai compris, ça marche plutôt bien.

En tout cas, quand Fred m'y emmène, il y a toujours beaucoup (trop) de monde.

Cheveux Bruns, le Jumeau et Fred ont emménagé dans un appartement tous les trois, où j'ai une belle cage. Il y a peu, ils m'ont même amené une lapine qui peut danser la salsa. Ils l'ont appelée Esmeralda, mais elle, elle préfère Pimprenelle.

Allez comprendre...

Bref, je vois bien que vous vous posez tous la même question, alors je vais répondre, oui ils sont toujours ensemble. Ils se disputent souvent, mais ils s'aiment. Je crois. Disons que je peux rester éloigné plus longtemps d'un navet qu'eux peuvent tenir loin l'un de l' comprenez maintenant ?

Quant à leurs amis, et bien, pourquoi vous ne leur posez pas directement la question ? Ou alors, lisez, tout simplement, parce que je pense que ce qui s'annonce va être tout aussi palpitant que le premier tome.

Installons nous donc confortablement. Tout le monde est prêt ? C'est parti !

…

Oh pardon, je manque à tous mes devoirs... Quelqu'un veut du navet ?

* * *

_Voilàààààà !_

_Je vous dirais bien à bientôt, mais je vais éviter les promesses que je suis pas sure de tenir._

_Black._


End file.
